Behind These Hazel Eyes
by Sasuki-Uchiha
Summary: SasuSaku . Read and find out . K ? Good . Read and Review , please . Thanks :p Sadly , I don't own Naruto .
1. Chapter 1

Sakura was running as fast as she could . She used up all of her chakra and he was still to fast . He didn't even have to use chakra . She was 16 now , meaning Sasuke , or anotherwords , her chaser , was 17 . Sasuke decided to stop playing around and grabbed Sakura's arms and pushed her up against a tree . Sasuke knew she had his sword , so he immediately reached behind her and took his katana back . '' Sasuke ... '' Sakura said .

'' What where you thinking ? Hm , Sakura ? '' Sasuke said as he took one hand away from her arm and put his katana back in its place . No , he didn't cut of her arms or hands or anything for that matter ! Sakura's eyes drastically darkened . '' Why do you care ? '' She spat back . Sakura felt a venom go thruw her as she said those cold hearted words . Sasuke , by instinked , froze . '' You're just like your brother . Power . Thats all you ever cared about . He made you mad , so you decided to fall for his little games ? You're pathetic Sasuke . P-A-T-H-E-T-I-C . Like him . You kill , just like him . You look just like him . You killed entire clans and helpless children , all to kill one man . Do you know how many lifes you ruin every day ? You efect tons of people when you kill just one peson . And the sad thing is , revenge is for God to get , not you . You are not God , so stop and look at your life . Then mabye you'll see what you've done . You're pure evil , just like him . And you know where that will get you ? Into hell . So think straight for once . Forgive your brother and come back to Konoha . Restore your clan , whatever you want to do . But you're pathetic . You kill millions each week , to kill one man you may never get to kill . Pathetic , imature , selfcentered , reek . '' Sakura said to him . Sasuke only heard 1 thing . '' You're like him , '' Sasuke looked at her with blood red eyes . He pushed harder agianst her , making her go into the tree . '' Don't ever , EVER , compare me to him , '' Sasuke said . '' I can do whatever I want , Sasuke . He killed my parents just yesterday . Just face it , Sasuke . Their gone from this world . '' Sakura said . Sasuke's curse mark took over him , and he smiled evilly at her . '' Why not start now , '' He said and Sakura immediately knew what he was refering to .

Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura couldn't say a word . In her mind , she was begging him to come back to his scenses . But no , Sasuke was gone for now , and Sasuke held the key to her heart . Sasuke was pushing down on her to hard for one and she couldn't stop him . Why ? Why did this have to happen to her in stead of someone who really deserved it . She wouldn't admet it , but she was scared . To scared for words . Death . Death was better than this . ' Die , Sakura , die , ' is all she could think of . ' Why won't I die ? ' She asked herself .

That was 9 months ago . After that , Sasuke had been gone . After he was sure he got her pregnat , he stopped . He told her that he would be back for her , and soon at that . Today Sakura was in the hospital, and she was going to have the baby . '' 5 , 4, 3 , 2, 1 . Sakura , push!!!!! '' Tsunade repeated herself constently . After 3 minutes , the baby was out . It was a little girl . Sakura named her Katana .

Sasuke appeared to Sakura that night . Sasuke crepped thruw the shadows and found Sakura in some sort of nursere . ' What ? ' he thought . '' Sakura ... '' he said as he stood in the nursere doorway .

'' Sasuke... '' Sakura said back . '' Who's the father ? '' Sasuke asked . '' Sa-Sasuke , its you , '' Sakura said . '' You were in the curse mark , and you , you ... '' Sakura didn't finish the sentence . Sasuke walked over to the crib . '' Its pink ... '' he said , refering to the crib . '' Its a girl , '' Sakura said .

'' Hn , '' Sasuke said . There was a long silence . '' Sasuke , do you remember that night , when I told you all of those , things ? '' Sasuke didn't answer , so she figured he did . '' Well , I ment all of it , except for were I said that you were like you're brother . It – its not you're fault . '' Sakura said i na very quiet whisper . '' Hn . Don't be , I deserved ever word . '' Sasuke said . Sakura was quiet . Sasuke observed the baby . She had dark , dark eyes and very dark hair . She was smiling at him as he looked at her . '' She's only a week old . '' Sakura said . '' We did a heck of a job , '' Sakura added . Sasuke looked at her . Sakura looked at him . Sasuke then said , '' We're leaving ,'' Sakura looked like she was going to say something , but she kept her mouth shut . She picked up Katana and said , '' What about Katana ? '' Sasuke looked at her like she had just come from outerspace . '' Our daugter , Sasuke , '' Sakura said , noticing the look on his face . '' Hn . '' Sasuke said . Sakura grabbed a bag of things of hers and then a bag of Katana's things and walked out of the little apartment . As they walked thruw the gates to leave , Sakura quietly said to herself , '' By Konoha . See you next time . '' And with that said , they left with out a trace .


End file.
